Yang Tao
Yang Tao (ヤング タオ Yangu Tao) is an S-Class Mage of the Satyr Flute Guild and is the Guilds most powerful female. Before joining Satyr Flute, she was an Independent Mage, as she would weird everyone out and didn't fit in anywhere. She gained her nickname Jade Witch from her appearance and her recent use of Jade Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Yang is a short, skinny woman who has long, wild green hair that has one streak of red in it. Her eyes are blue, and has a red eye patch covering her right eye. She is both extremely skinny and pale, looking almost deathly in colour. She wears a short purple dress and high heeled boots. She has long socks that almost go all the way up her legs, one being black and white striped while the other matches the colouration of her boots, as well as long gloves that are each a different shade of purple. Around her neck, wrists, and ankles are shackles with broken chains on them, each being a different length, and uses them for combat. Atop her head is a giant, floppy witches hat, in which a spirit that is tied to her resides. Finally, she keeps a ring of keys around her waist. These keys are actually the different keys she uses in her everyday life, such as for her living quarters and her shackles. Personality Yang has a playful personality, enjoying playing pranks on people. However, what she considers to be pranks are often thought to be taking things too far by most people. An example of this is her using her peculiar Dragon Slayer Magic to strip people of their clothing at unforeseen times, enjoying seeing the reactions from people. She especially enjoys doing this to women, since she gets to witness the best reactions, both from the victim of her prank and the surrounding crowd. As a result of this, the women in Satyr Flute are always very wary around her, keeping their guards up. This usually doesn't work though, as she is the most powerful woman in the guild. History Not much is known about her past. Seven years ago, she was an Independent Mage for an unknown amount of time when she met Jormundr Stalson and joined his newly founded guild. Unlike some of her guild mates, she never went to watch the Grand Magic Games, saying that they would be boring, until this most recent one. She was noted saying that things were about to get interesting before she took off to watch. When the Eclipse Gate was opened, she was watching in the background and saw the Dragons attacking the city. She stayed to watch Zirconis' fight where she had witnessed his magic. She found it extremely intriguing, so she collected some of it to be made into a lacrima that she would implant in her body. Synopsis Equipment * Deadweight: A shoddily built magical scythe that is also a broom. The blade on this scythe is deceptively sharp, being a much better weapon than it appears to be. The bristles can be turned into flames so that the scythe can be used to fly on. Magic & Abilities Requip: Yang uses this magic to call upon her scythe, Deadweight. Scythe Magic: Yang uses this magic with her scythe, Deadweight. She is very skilled at fighting with her scythe and uses it for her main fighting style. She is capable of using her scythe to fly, riding it like a magic broom. Despite the way it looks, Deadweight is actually built to take in large quantities of magic from its user. *'Hot Shit': Yang starts by collecting magic inside the bristles of Deadweight. Once they have reached their carrying capacity for magical energy, they will burst into flames, essentially turning the scythe into a rocket of sorts. By sitting on the shaft, and controlling the direction that it travels, Yang can use this as a method for transportation. She needs to keep a constant supply of magic energy flowing into the fire, else it will run out of fuel and turn back into bristles. The more magic she feeds the flames, the stronger they will get, making for faster transport. *'Great Divide': A spell unique to Deadweight, Yang begins by collecting magic power inside the blade of her scythe. When she has collected enough magic, she swings Deadweight, which causes the magic to travel out of the blade, being sharpened into a fine point. This slash isn't an ordinary cutting spell, as the slash doesn't actually cut its target, instead it separates whatever it touches. The result is essentially the same though, so it's easy to mistake it. The difference is that the hardness of a substance has no bearing on the ability to separate an object. In this sense, a diamond can be separated with this spell just as easily as paper. Only things of a magical nature can defend against this spell. The best defence is magic that can create a barrier of some kind, though other things will also work. Generally, non-defensive magic spells will merely be separated like everything else, but if an offensive spell is powerful enough to overwhelm the power of this spell, it will simply be overcome. It doesn't even need to be a spell, as a powerful enough magic aura will be able to protect against it. One the same note, if the magical barrier is too weak, it will still get separated. The separating power of Great Divide is affected by two things: the amount of magic that gets put into it, and the force with which Deadweight gets swung. The spell is quite difficult to dodge as well, since the path the slash travels isn't a predictable one. Instead, it moves in an erratic way, with it being possible of moving around something large like a building or small like a person, without damaging it. This makes this spell difficult to use properly, but Yang has mastered it enough to know just how to swing the scythe in order to have the slash move the way she wants it to. Familiar Spirit Magic: Yang uses the Holder type of Familiar Spirit Magic. Her Familiar has been fused to her hat. When she made her contract with the Spirit, the Stigma was made on her right eye, blinding her out of that eye. This caused her to put an eye patch on. Her Familiar is named Salem and is a very talkative and sarcastic individual. He acts as a sensor for Yang, communicating everything he senses to her telepathically which more than compensates for the loss of her eye. Because of Salem, she doesn't have any blind spots. Bomb Magic: Yang uses this magic to create bombs. She can make bombs of various sizes, bigger ones causing larger explosions. * Rat Bomb: Yang's preferred use of this magic, she makes her bombs in the shape of a rat that has "BOMB" written on it's back. She holds them by their tails. When they hit something they are thrown against, they blow up. These bombs are in fact very powerful, creating destructive explosions despite their small size. Jade Dragon Slayer Magic: Yang is a recent second generation Dragon Slayer. She became one after she witnessed Zirconis' magic first hand after the Grand Magic Games. Interested, she collected some of his magic and later had it turned into a lacrima that she then had implanted into her body. This is not a very offensive type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which is fine for Yang, as she primarily uses this magic to embarrass people. Though it is called Jade Dragon Slayer Magic, Yang cannot regain her strength by eating Jade, as it is only named that because Zironis has jade coloured scales. The element that Yang can eat is unknown, even to her. * Jade Dragon's Roar: Yang gathers energy in her mouth, then releases it as a blast of green smoke. This smoke doesn't cause any damage, but rather removes all the clothes off of anyone who gets hit by it. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, Yang has a large amount of physical strength, often scaring her guild mates with her raw strength. In battles, she primarily uses this strength in conjunction with her scythe, cutting through just about anything. Immense Endurance: Yang is capable of withstanding a great deal of pain and damage without it affecting her much. This is one of her truly frightening points. Immense Magic Power: Being an S-Class Wizard, Yang possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is green in colour. Trivia * Her image is from the Girls theme for the Masters of Animanga Project. * Her Familiar Spirit is named Salem after the American town where the famous witch trials were held, as a reference to her witch theme. * Her birthday was made on the date of Halloween, as a reference to her witch theme. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Scythe User Category:S-Class Mage